(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In general, documents with tables of contents, such as technical documents, are read by using image reading devices and are converted into electronic documents, and the electronic documents are viewed on computer terminals or mobile electronic terminals. In this case, opening the desired page may be time-consuming and frustrating depending on the number of pages in the documents. A function of manually adding an electronic bookmark to a frequently referred to page and referring to the page using the electronic bookmark is available.
In a configuration for referring to the desired pages using the table of contents, in order to refer to the page of a certain desired item and thereafter the page of another item, a user returns to the page of the table of contents before searching for and specifying the item to be referred to next, and then refers to the page of the next item.